The Vampony Chronicles part 1: Wings of the Past
by GoldenHeart7
Summary: Long ago, after the rule of Discord but before Nightmare Moon, there lived a race known as the Vampony. Once thought to be no more, there seems to be one last one, and he is up to no good. It's a musical story.


Author's note: I will be treating The Vampony Chronicles as a musical so expect it in script style and songs most of them are going to be parodies (All credit goes to the original writers), because I'm not much of writer when it comes to original songs. So enjoy.

The sun shines bright over Ponyville one summer afternoon. School was just getting out, the smell of fresh baked goods hovered from Sugar Cube Corner, and the library is quiet as ever. Ponyville Library, Twilight was busy preforming her daily origination of the library, resisting each book as she put them away with her magic.

"Let's see, Gems and Jewelry that can go on the top shelf. Cooking for Eggheads, I might want to hang to that one. Sliver Staff: The Fine Mare, that one I'll put that one off to the side."

As the books floated through the air, something started to feel a little off. To Twilight it felt as though the books were heavy, and that her magic was getting weaker. But it wasn't until she heard the ringing of the front door's bell did her magic give out completely and she was buried under the books.

"I'd better see who that is." she said, popping her head out of the pile. She headed down to see that it was. Once there she saw that it was somepony new. They wore a henna (Brown Red) hood and robe and was waiting for somepony to assist them. Twilight's first guess was Zecora with a new hood, but she quickly realized that it was a Stallion and not a Mare and that he was a unicorn. She approached the pony, who kept his head down.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"If you don't mind, can you look? I need to find a particular book" he rhymed quietly, not looking up or breaking a tone.

"I'd be more than happy to help, but what book is it that you need,"

"Tracking Magic Gems, you confused weed; there is a magic gem that I need"

"Ok, but you don't have to call me names." Twilight was confused with this new comer. "I think I put that book on the top shelf, I'll get it for you sir." She looked and looked and shore enough it was on the top shelf. The only problem was when she went to get it down. Her magic was starting to fizz out and she couldn't lift the book off the shelf. She tried and tried, but her magic wasn't working, it was like something was interfering with it.

"Come on horn, work, WORK!" she was starting to get frustrated. The other pony walked over to Twilight.

"Pardon young filly, but why don't you allow me" and with ease he lifted the book off the shelf. "There, I have the book I came for, and when I'm done, I will leave it at the front door. Here is something that's a fact, you might want to get that horn looked at." He tucked the book in his robe and started to leave.

"Wait, who are you?" Twilight asked.

"We will meet again and with limited of sight. Until then, farewell dear Twilight". He stepped out of the library and was gone.

"Who was that, and how did he know my name. Well if I do see him again I'll ask him. Until then I might want to get back to organization." As she tried once more to lift the books from the floor, her magic started working again. But she couldn't shake off the visit from that strange pony. (Music starts playing to the tune of Gaston Reprise from Beauty and the Beast) The song Started.

_Who was that pony that I just met and how does he know my name?_

_When he was around in that hood, my magic was acting lame,_

_There is no pony in town that I don't know, just like Pinkie Pie,_

_I need to find out how he knows my name, but the problem is why._

_Who was that guy in town?_

_Where did he come from?_

_I would ask Spike but he is just not around._

_The Big problem is I never saw his face,_

_I will ask when I again see that guy_

(The music fades) After that number, Twilight had just put that last book on the shelf. It was at that moment a pink ball of happiness burst through the front door and caused all the books to fall off the shelf.

"PINKIE PIE, I just organized these!"

"Oops, sorry Twilight,"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"My Pinkie Since, my nose was itchy and my main was springing, that mean's somepony nearby broke out in song and didn't include me." Cue Twilight face hoof. "For some reason I get that one a lot. But no ponies see it because it's off screen."

"What are you talking... never mind, would you lend me a hoof and help me organize the books again."

"Okie dokie lokie," Pinkie agreed to help. "Hay Twilight, when we are done here you want to go get some cupcakes? Mr. and Mrs. Cake just baked a fresh batch."

"I would like that, can I tell you about the strange visitor I had a few minutes ago."

"Sounds like a plan." Pinkie said with a smile. "A Strange visitor,"

"I thought it was Zecora but Zecora doesn't have a horn. He was some strange unicorn."

"What made you think it was Zecora?"

"He had a robe on, but then he looked bigger which proved it was not her."

"Did he talk?"

"Yes, but he spoke in rhyme. And the weird thing is, he asked for a book off the top shelf."

"What's weird about that?"

"When I went to get the book down, I couldn't because my magic felt like it was being disrupted?" Twilight said, "But then he stepped up and got the book down with no problem with his magic."

"That is strange."

"No the strange part is he somehow knows my name."

"Wow did you get his name, or see what he looks like,"

"Never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"Zecora is the only one I know with a hood."

"He was a Unicorn not a Zebra. But I have a feeling we will see him again."

Authors note: I know this Scene is a little bland but I guarantee it will pick up.


End file.
